


nosedive

by tatiana_romanoff



Series: freaks of nature [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Episode: s01e04 Phantom Traveler, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, it might be ooc but i don't care, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatiana_romanoff/pseuds/tatiana_romanoff
Summary: It's late; Winona is frustrated. Dean is there.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Series: freaks of nature [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918135





	nosedive

**Author's Note:**

> it's short, i'm tired, don't @ me (stay safe y'all)

“The hell are you doing?”

Winona is just tired enough that the unexpected question doesn’t make her flinch; she twists around, still holding her phone, and quirks an eyebrow. Dean stares back at her as he shuts the door to his and Sam’s room.

“Couldn’t sleep,” she says dryly. “The hell are _you_ doing?”

“Vending machine run,” Dean replies—he punctuates it with a jaunty little grin, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. After the day they’ve had, Winona wouldn’t expect it to.

She nods anyway and returns her attention to the phone. At this rate, they’ll all follow in Sam’s footsteps, and become rampant insomniacs. George Foreman infomercials will be the least of their worries.

“I keep trying my dad’s number,” she says, finally. Eva would add more of an explanation, but Winona isn’t Eva (Eva is in the middle of chatting with her Stanford friends and lying through her teeth.)

There’s a moment of silence, and then Dean sits down on the curb, next to her; the look on his face says everything it needs to.

“No luck?” He asks.

“No luck,” Winona agrees. “I don’t know what I’m expecting. Of course, he wouldn’t follow John’s lead and leave a voicemail like that; not if they don’t want us catching on to them being together. But…”

“To tell you the truth, I don’t understand it either,” Dean says. “And it’s driving Sam nuts.”

“Really? I hadn’t noticed. I was always under the impression he was the _well-adjusted_ brother.”

That earns an unamused chuckle; he glances at the closed door, and Winona knows that Sam is awake in there, watching infomercials and maybe eating caffeine pills by the handful.

“I’m better at hiding it,” Dean says, and winks.

Winona rolls her eyes, but she allows a small smirk (if he thinks for a second that she finds his bravado charming, or funny, he will hold it over her head for eternity.)

Another minute passes before she sighs and reluctantly snaps the phone shut. It’s getting too cold to sit out here and brood; Winona would rather listen in on Eva’s half-assed explanations than freeze. Dean stands up when she does, already turning in the direction of the vending machine, and she can’t quite stop herself from adding, “At least one good thing came out of this hunt.”

He stops. His tone drips with skepticism. “Really?”

“Oh, yeah.” Winona pockets the phone and crosses her arms. “The look on your face during the flight was _hilarious._ ”

Dean bristles instantly, righteous with indignation. “The plane was going to _crash!_ ”

“Even _after_ that, man. I wish I had taken a picture.”

“Sure, sure.” The grin he sports now is more sincere, but also uncomfortably devilish. “You tell anyone, and I’ll spill the beans about that 2003 hunt, in Vegas.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Winona scowls—he’s definitely serious, she’s heard about the old prank wars between him and Sam—but there’s a playful edge that lingers in her words. “Whatever, Winchester. I’m going to get some sleep.”

“ _Right._ ”

She flips him off with one hand and turns the doorknob with the other; Dean’s laughter follows her all the way back inside.


End file.
